Burdens and Blessings
by E-finch
Summary: Always remember you both aren't burdens, you're blessings. Sometimes I don't know if she's right anymore. Reverse Sora and Riku SoraxRoxas RikuxSora Dark themes, incest, ghosts, and yaoi. Two boys lost. Against the world? They never stood a chance.


**Title: Burdens and Blessings: Prologue, The ****Befores**** and ****Afters**

**Warning: Cursing, Incest, Drug use, Angst, Death, ****Yaoi****, and other dark themes.**

**Disclaimer: Never to own this game or characters, sorry people**

**A/N: One of Two KH stories I promise to have out for the ****new year****. This one, (originally called The Opposite Truth, then Inverted, before finally picking Burdens and Blessings) will probably one of my favorites. I just love reversing the roles of ****Sora**** and ****Riku****, having them all different. I find it hot. Oh yes. Anyway, this is just the ****prologue,**** the first chapter shall be out within the week.**

**Read at your own risk and enjoy! **

* * *

**Burdens and Blessings**

**Prologue: The ****Befores**** and ****Afters **

* * *

It was the night our lives changed forever, better or worse. 

It was raining, every little detail still stains my memory, just like the little droplets of water that came down from the sky, staining our cheeks and never going away. The time was exactly 9:34, all of this happened within the span of an hour. I was eight, he just barley seven. Something like this shouldn't have happened to kids so young, just starting to learn what death really was, but there was no stopping it, no changing the outcome. We were young; we didn't know what to do.

Our babysitter, young and stupid now that I think about it, let brother and I go out to play in the rain, we had asked. The night was dark, moon and stars covered by the black sky. We splashed threw puddles and laughed as the rain came pitter pattering down upon us. Within a matter of minutes both our clothes were soaked threw, hair bordering our faces stuck against out skin, but we didn't care. It was fun, to much as to go inside, much to the sitter's dislike.

We both laughed, falling down into the mud, rolling around. We wanted to wait for mama to come home. She was out with work late. Both of us should have been in bed by them, but no, we were stubborn and wanted to wait.

Our mother was out world, never having a father. She was always bright and smiling. I've never seen her sad, though I'm sure at times she was. That was something I loved most, she'd be hurting, but always seemed to be happy; for us she's stay strong. Her world, like ours, revolved around her kids. Blessing from God she'd always tell us before tucking us in good night. She may have not been the number one mom of the year, but she did her best and that was more than enough for us.

That may have been why we turned out the way we did after that night. Our small family was so close, so loving and wonderful, but even fairly tales have to end.

Both our lips were panting, laughing, smiling. Both our chest moved up and down, desperate for air that just seemed too far for our reach. We were now wet and covered in mud. The sky kept on crying as we soaked in its tears, content with the world.

"Brother?"

"Ya?"

His voice didn't come again for another few seconds as he caught his breath.

"Do you hear that?"

My ears perked up as I listened harder, trying to shut out the sound of rain. Threw all the splashing drops I could hear the soft muffle of an engine coming closer.

I looked at him, he looked back and a grin broke out on both our faces. Giggling, we got up, slipping once or twice back into the muddy puddles before we got out balance. Racing now, a game we often played, our heavy babies carried us to the end of the driveway, a barrier we learned of years ago.

Even threw the darkness of the sky and night combined and the sheets of rain pouring down, we saw the glow of headlights and knew it was mama's car.

I jumped up and down, he waved, not really caring if she couldn't see us or not. We were safe on the sidewalk.

The time was now 10:17, our lives would shatter in less than 60 seconds.

"Mama! Mama! Ma-" My brother calls were cut short by an ear shatter screech of someone putting the brakes on too hard and two late. She couldn't have been more than 20 meters away from our home.

Another car, dark red in the night, came speeding threw an intersection, crashing right into my mother's side door. The sounds of sirens and cruching metal, shattering glass screaming out, echoing into the night.

At that moment, we both froze, my breathing even stopped, stuck in my chest. Our babysitter, Ashley her name was, also saw the event unfold from the porch. She rushed over to us, trying to pull us back, but we wouldn't move. My mind hadn't picked up what had just happened, not yet at least. My eyes went wide, gazing at the mess, a small fire hand even started somewhere inside the car.

There was no movement, no sound or actions for what seemed like forever. Time had stopped and all I could hear was my heart beating in my chest, thumping around normally then faster and faster until I could feel the blood pumping in my ears.

That's when it hit me. My heart stopped.

"MOM!" I screamed, breaking threw Ashley's grip and rushed over to the accident.

There still was no movement at all, glass crunched under my feet as I looked around, trying to find her, my life source. "Mom? Mom?!" My cries became more desperate as time went by. I could hear my brother crying too, sobbing as he struggled with the sitter's arms. Sirens were coming closer, but I zoned them out, trying to find my mother in the dark and rain. Ashley's voice was shaking, telling me to come back, I didn't listen. I needed to find her.

"Mom!? Mo-" There was an exploding sound, the fire inside the car apparently heated up a none broken window. I turned just in time to watch the glass shards fly.

My world then went black; all I heard was the rain falling around me, the sirens in the distance, and someone now calling my name. I really felt nothing; empty.

It was now 10:34.

My mother was dead.

_**"Those poor boys, they have nowhere to go."**_

_**"I heard that there is no family member that is willing to take them."**_

_**"Where is the father?"**_

_**"They'll move around a lot."**_

_**"From home to home."**_

_**"The youngest is just so quiet now."**_

_**"And the older boy, the poor thing just hasn't been the same."**_

_**"I told you, it was the last straw!"**_

_**"You will die at this rate!"**_

_**"Look at what you have become, what you are doing to your brother!"**_

_**"Do you WANT to be a criminal?!"**_

_**"You both are too much!"**_

_**"No wonder no one wants you."**_

_**"Just die!"**_

_**"Freaks!" **_

* * *

Every night, when we were younger, our mother would tuck us in at night. She would turn off the lights, a smile on her lips, even if she was dead tired. She's either have just finished reading us a book or telling us a fairy tale. She'd then kiss our heads and whisper, the smile still on her lips: 

_"Always remember, you both aren't burdens, you're blessings."_

Sometimes, I don't know if she is right anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Prologues aren't supposed to be long! So there! This is just as much as I need to write, a little taste. Remember to ****fav**** and comment! Love makes me write faster! Really! So stay tuned for chapter one in the new year!**


End file.
